A New Life
by IceLady77
Summary: A look into different course Rose's life could have taken left on a different universe pregnant with doctor's daughter Jenny.
1. Chapter 1

After a marathon of 10th doctor episodes and reading several 10 and rose baby stories. I came up with this story. Anyway I apologise for any spelling errors and mistakes I may have made while writing this. Please have mercy when reviewing I haven't really ever written much fanfic before and this my first go at Doctor who.

Disclaimer: All of the show belongs to Russell Davies who and unfortunately as do all the characters

( Still want to hug and maim RTD for the ending he gave ten and rose, Yes they get to live happily ever after and make babies, age together but it's not with the original ten I don't know whether to be happy or sad, although if Joss whedon had been running the show ever rose or ten would be dead or worse and he wouldn't give them a sort of happy ending)

Chapter 1

Location

Tardis Rose's Bedroom bathroom 

Rose tapped her fingers impatiently against the bathroom bench as she waited for the results from the pregnancy test. The result made her heart stop which she was surprised at given that she already did seven other pregnancy tests which were lying in a bundle against the edge of the sink.

There was no denying it she was pregnant,

Had a baby on the way, was knocked up, with child, spawning, reproducing, procreating, and breeding so many different ways to describe her current situation some in nice ways some in not so nice ways ran through her mind like the Doctor when he's rambling on about something at ninety miles with his hair sticking up at odd angles.

Oh god the doctor how the hell was she going to explain to him that she was pregnant with his baby?

And that when the conception of this baby had taken place he had been to intoxicated or high or really a mixture of both to remember the event but then again she had been that plastered (not as much as the Doctor)

who she could recall literally decided to strip himself of his coat and brown suit to run to the Tardis naked seeing if he could get to there before the local Marlaylians authorities could arrest and possible execute him for indecent state of dress.

Suffice to say the Doctor did manage to out run well out skip them in his haste to get back to the Tardis while singing Elvis songs.

She had been rather drunkenly skipping beside the doctor hand in hand (of course, still fully clothed much to doctor's disappointment) while happily sipping a bottle of alien alcohol that reminded her of vodka mixed with a soft drink.

The drink itself as the doctor explained the next day after recovering from a massive hangover was pretty much a happy drink.

Sure it made you completely lose your inhibitions do things that you wouldn't normally but it made you do it in a positive non violent way.

As the doctor had discovered this was the species way of getting drunk without having the violence that sometimes happen with it. In short it made everyone happy, non violent, sometimes streaking (the doctor as a perfect example of this) drunks which the doctor explained in his usual rant hair sticking up everywhere.

Her memory of the planet was blurred while the doctor was running a complete blank of the duration of their trip there.

From what she could recollect they had been sightseeing then got invited to some party by some noble couple who they had saved from alien assassins.

While there had a couple drinks next thing she remembered was skipping back the Tardis with a nude doctor who was happily singing Elvis tunes ( too bad that concert that they got all dressed up for didn't work out)

The next thing was waking up with a massive head ache and looking at her surroundings were the console room where she had been lying on her back completely nude with the doctor snuggled against her.

He had been rather contently using her stomach as pillow.

It had been adorably cute seeing him like that but the realisation of what probably happened kicked in just because her and the doctor had been completely nude and cuddled together in the console room didn't mean that they had gone and done the deed, ok so maybe it probably did but that's what she had been trying convince herself of at the time.

After the realisation had quickly suck in that they had probably had just had rather drunken night of meaningless sex had sunk in she had quickly but rather gently moved him off of her, got her clothes back on faster than she's ever run for her life while travelling with doctor and then rather hurriedly placing but extremely carefully placing at least his pants back on the sexy time lord.

She then decided to make a hasty retreat to her room where she had a nice long bath and a rather long mental debate on how to face the doctor next time she saw him.

After she had gotten out of the bath and put on a fresh change of clothes, the doctor had knocked on her door came in shirtless just how she left him to see how she was.

He looked worried and concerned he rather awkwardly enquired if anything had happened between them she had told him a flat out no.

He looked a bit shocked and hurt at how defensively she had said that.

He then asked her if she was sure because he woke up with a piece of female black underwear in his hand which he knew were definitely hers she quickly asked to distract him on how exactly he knew that they were hers and he explained because they smelled like her she didn't know how answer to that.

She quickly diverted his attention on to something else by telling about his little streaking incident which he blushed about and lied saying that she joined in the streaking as well but when they got back on the tardis she put her clothing back on while he only managed his pants and while being that intoxicated forgot to put her knickers back on.

He seemed to semi believe this but had a pretty good suspicion that they went and did you know what thankfully the tardis picked up some major crisis and he had to hurriedly leave her room to go to see what it was.

Only as he ran out did she did get a view of his back she could of sworn she saw thin claw marks that could only be done a human females fingernails. That had pretty much convinced her that he had a pretty good idea of what had happened but decided to try and follow her example pretend it never happened.

A million different ways ran through her mind on the way she could handle this

She could just get an abortion and not tell him about it but he would never forgive her if she went and did that without consulting him about it and she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

She knew she shouldn't be half petrified as she was with telling him about the baby he wasn't the type of person who would throw her out of the tardis the second he found out and he certainly wouldn't march her to an abortion clinic.

If she were honest with herself she loves him and she knows he probably loves her whether it was friendship or romantic but they both can't seem to be able to admit that to each other.

Despite that she knew all this it never made telling him any easier actually she never ended up telling him at all.

Her first attempt was when they were on that station orbiting a black hole that seemed to be devouring everything but they weren't getting pulled in.

She brings up the idea of a shared mortgage, shared living arrangements settled on one planet in one timeline she was going to add in have a baby but didn't.

She was honestly sorting analysing him trying to see how he felt about the idea of domestic and to see if she could get him hooked on the idea.

He doesn't seem to be too against the idea of having to share a mortgage but he isn't jumping at the idea.

They were stranded on a station without the tardis and he was dealing with the fact that he may have lost the only part of his planet he had left.

Now was not the time to shock him with news that he was going to be dad possible again he is over nine hundred years old so he probably had children at some point before they met.

But then again news about a baby that he wasn't the last of his kind or one and a half last of his kind might put him in his hyperactive, happy mood and he could be overjoyed by the fact.

But then again he could just follow her line of thinking shocked and silent, numb like how she's feeling about it or he could be happy then he could start stressing about the fact that their current situation wasn't exactly the best of situations for a pregnant woman.

Also it means acknowledging about what they did which she failed at hiding miserably but the doctor seemed happy to go along with it even though she had a pretty good suspicion that he knew.

She had meant to tell him after that hug that they shared after being reunited after the beast but she had been too worried about what the beast had said did he mean specifically her or perhaps her baby.

It had said valiant child did it mean her or the baby she wasn't really a child she was twenty she didn't think that the beast would really follow what the legal age of an adult was.

That night when she had been trying to get to sleep on her bed the doctor had come in laid down next to her and snuggled up to her.

Nothing sexual happened between them they were just best friends cuddling up to each other after a horrible day.

When she laid there with the doctor's arms wrapped around like a lifeline she felt his fingers caress her minuscule swollen stomach she can't help but think he might know about the baby if he did he didn't say anything.

She had meant to tell him she really did things had just kept coming up first the Linda group and then whole fiasco with the Olympics.

When they had been talking about children in the Tardis she had been trying to get a feel for how he felt about children to see if it was time to finally confess about the baby but then he said he had been a dad before and the way he had phrased it so casually and the look on his face destroyed that little resolve she had built up to tell him.

After that she had managed to convince him to take her to see her Mum (he didn't want to go because he wanted to avoid the risk of being slapped) on the excuse that she had laundry to do.

He found this strange given the fact that the Tardis took care of all the laundry but she had just given him a tiny smile and he caved completely.

She wanted to go see her mother because she needed to talk to someone about the pregnancy and what hell she was going to do and how on earth or the universe was she going to tell him that he was going to be a daddy.

Despite the fact that her mother wouldn't have been the first person she would have talk to about the pregnancy given the fact that she would slap the Doctor over the fact that he got her 20 year old daughter pregnant then chase him down with a butchers knife she didn't have many people she could talk to about the pregnancy.

She couldn't tell Shireen because she didn't know about the fact that the Doctor was an alien, Mickey was in another universe so that knocked him off the list and add the fact he was her ex, and well there was Sarah Jane but if she asked if they could go visit her he would know something was seriously up.

But before she even had a chance to pull her mother aside the ghosts had started appearing so that seemed like the more immediate problem then her and her pregnancy.

Then the daleks came, the Doctor snuck up on her put a void hopper or whatever you call them on her and she crossed over to pete's universe.

She went back well because she loved him and was knocked up with his baby who's existence she had yet to inform him of.

When he had taken her by the arms and confronted her about it she simple said "I made my choice a long time ago and I'm never going to leave you".

In reality what she had been saying in her head was "Because I'm pregnant with your baby". Those had been the words running though her mind when she had said that sentence but she couldn't seem to be able to form them vocally for the doctor to hear no matter how much she wanted to.

Then she was being sucked into the void then suddenly stranded in Pete's universe with her mother, Mickey and her sort of father Pete crying and pounding onto a white wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She got offered a job at torchwood about the second week she since she had been trapped there she had accepted the offer with a glum expression on her face.

In the third week she was there Pete had held a small party which was actually quite a big party but small in Pete Tyler's standards of a party.

She wasn't mingling with the guests like Mickey, Jake, Peter and Jackie wanted her to they thought something like this might cheer her up and make her feel welcomed and also to get her mind off her separation from the doctor.

While that was true her mind wasn't completely on the doctor it was more focused on the life that was growing inside of her.

During the party her mother had come over to her with a glass of champagne to give to her but she turned it down.

Her mother had questioned why and she decided in that moment if there was going to be a time where she told anyone about the baby now would be it.

So after bluntly answering with the word pregnant her mother looked understandably shocked which was the only simply way to describe the facial expression on her face which had been starting to range from shock, anger, shock, sadness and believe it or joy.

Then her mother had abruptly drained the champagne glass she was holding on to and then next word out of Jackie's mouth was a question regarding to the paternity of her future grandchild "doctor's?" she simply nodded unable to say anything else and her mother then abruptly skulled the other champagne glass she was holding and fainted.

After she had woken up she had taken the news of the baby pretty well considering and seemed to ignore the fact that the doctor was the father and immediately started drawing up plans for a baby nursery and a baby playroom which caused Rose to mimic her mother's earlier facial expression and was rather shocked by how positively her mother seemed to be taken it and began to wonder if this was the alcohol talking.

Her sort of father who despite the weirdness of their family situation she was getting along with pretty well had joined her mother in these plans and arranged for her to see a torchwood doctor about the baby so that they could avoid awkward questions and possible danger that she could potentially face at a hospital.

Jackie and Pete seemed to take the idea of the baby well and expressed much enthusiasm about getting baby toys clothing and getting lists of baby names that they could possible name their future grandchild.

Mickey and Jake who she thought could possibly be more than best mates had reacted positively to the news. Jake had given her a hug and congratulations while Mickey had been shocked which quickly turned to joy and asked if he was going to be the baby's godfather.

She couldn't but feel guilty about the joy they were expressing over the baby while she was feeling completely numb about it.

She couldn't help but think about what would have happened if she had told the doctor about the baby would he have fainted as her mother had and then got that maniac grin of his and have been overjoyed about it or would he have been utterly shocked and numb to the idea like she was.

Then about her fourth week there she started hearing him calling her to that beach in Norway.

She made sure to cover up her baby bump with a big jumper and a thick leather jacket that would hide the weight she had put on.

The words about the baby couldn't help but force their way out of her mouth she had unthinkingly and stupidly wasted too many opportunities to tell him and this would probably be the last one.

Then that look on his face he knew about what had happened between them and that mixed expression of so many things hope, shock, joy, dread, guilt.

Hope that he wasn't the last of his kind anymore, shock by that fact and that he was going to be a dad again, Joy that he was going to be father and that something good came out of their time together then rather being separated on different universes without anything to show for it.

Dread that he had left her in a completely different universe, pregnant with a baby she would have to care for and raise on her own not to mention a baby that was half alien which put them both in danger.

Guilt by the fact that he would leave her to raise a child without a father like she had been her whole life.

But not being able to make him live with that fact that he not only lost her but their baby she lied saying that her mother was pregnant he quite easily believed this even when she herself thought it was obvious that she was lying through her teeth.

She then choking on a sob told him finally how she felt about him and he had been almost about to reply but the universe seem to hate them that much that before he couldn't even begin those three words he had faded away from her and she had been left sobbing in the arms of her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the months pass and she worked at Torchwood it's obvious to her and her doctor a rather aggressive redhead but brilliant doctor by the name of Donna Noble.

(I just added Donna in since it is a parallel universe and why not in one she's a doctor working at torchwood and one her patients happens to be Rose Tyler and the fact that she is awesome) that her pregnancy is definetely going to be different to a human one.

For instance a symptom of her pregnancy is not only the standard morning sickness but some kind of telepathic link with the baby.

When her father had been talking to man in Russian about some kind of business at torchwood he had required a translator for the conversation she managed to understand every word the man had said and speak back to him perfectly.

It definitely wasn't the tardis translating for her she couldn't anymore since she was unfortunately trapped in this universe.

Another symptom was one she had experienced before from the chips that the Krillitain had been using to drug the children at school she had met sarah Jane smith at which had heightened her math abilities.

She could do 1032398.99 divided by 9.75 and answer in three seconds. Was that normal for a human time lord pregnancy while having increased intelligence caused by your unborn baby isn't the most usual thing a normal pregnant woman would experience she isn't that surprise given who the baby's father is.

Another time lord pregnancy bonus was the fact that while she would be the equivalent of about seven months pregnant and she only looked to be about four months.

This had left her feeling scared and making her wish a hundred times that she had told the doctor about the baby and instead spending there last few minutes together discussing what she was doing with her life and expressing I love you.

If she had told him he could have given her a very short tutorial on what to expect in a human time lord pregnancy at least then she might have an idea on what to expect for instance gestation period.

Her pregnancy lasts for sixteen months and after a 10 hour labour (if she ever saw the doctor again she would strangle him till he died and strangled him again till he ran out regenerations).

She gave birth to a baby girl which at her parents suggestion she names Jenny (yes I'm using Jenny from the doctor's daughter because I think she's awesome) Jackie Donna Tyler.

She gives her daughter a middle name after fiery her god mother for the reason that Donna is one of the first and only friends she has made here and the fact that the she help provided the real emotional support she needed to get through the pregnancy.

Donna had found this rather flattery and she was pretty sure it helped inflate the red heads ego.

Her daughter was different to any normal infant after she was born apart from the fact that she billionaire grandparents that doted on her she started talking by the time she was a month old.

Jenny's first words ever was when she had come into her daughter's room one morning to get her out of her crib were "Hello Mum".

Whenever her daughter was distressed in the middle of the night it wasn't the cries of mummy that woke her up it was a feeling in her head that her daughter needed her.

By the time she was six months her daughter could walk and had a better vocabulary than anyone in her family and mimicked her father the doctor with long rambling sentences which she's pretty sure her heart skipped a beat at.

Not to mention the fact that her has acquired this brilliant little smile which no one in her family or friends that included even Donna could say no to.

After a long day at work she goes to pick her daughter up from Torchwood day care yes torchwood has a day care system that is not only equipped to dealing with children of staff but alien children as well.

When going to grab her daughter from the particular game she was playing she notices that her daughter has made a friend with the daughter of Ianto Jones and adorable 2 and half year old.

She knew Ianto somewhat he had made her Tea well rather brilliant tea for during her pregnancy occasionally if she ran into him at lunch.

He was also in a similar situation to her he had lost his partner Lisa to the cybermen and had been left to raise a child alone.

Over the next year their daughters grow to be quite close she finds herself planning play dates with Ianto.

Occasional meet ups on the weekends at a park while the daughters play they grab some chips.

Her mother seems to think that she found herself a boyfriend and is letting herself move on from the doctor she denies this that its anything other than a friendship that started because their daughters have seemed to have literally chained themselves to each other.

But she can't help but think that her mother is a little bit right.

Ianto is a nice guy who she gets along with rather well and makes fabulous tea but that isn't the sole reason she friends with him for.

Several months later her Ianto start dating nothing serious at first just occasional dinners at first or they take Melanie and Jenny out to the movies and spend the night at one of each others houses.

The fact that they're both single parents who have had to raise a child alone without the other parent is one of the major reasons why they seem to work so well.

Not to mention the fact that their daughters are inseparable which natural brings them closer together.

Also the fact that Ianto doesn't seemed to be freaked out by an adorable blonde two year old who has managed to be able to speak 6 different languages and has two heart beats which isn't normally with your average two year old.

They date for about three years before they decide to move in together and make themselves and their daughters into more of a proper family.

It's been about six years since she seen the doctor and it takes a comment about the fact that she must of had her daughter when she was fifteen given the fact that she looks barely over twenty to realise she isn't aging.

A fact which her parents, Mickey, Jake, Donna and even Ianto are starting to realise.

It takes getting shot in the head while trying to apprehend a crazy torchwood agent by the name of Suzie who seemed to take up the mantle of becoming a serial killer to realize she doesn't seem to be able to die and can heal rapidly from injuries.

While her family, Donna, Mickey, Ianto along with herself are naturally overjoyed by the fact that she is still alive they can't help but be worried and stressed by what has happened to her.

The only explanation she can provide for them was that whatever happened to her it had happened when she absorbed the heart of the tardis and became Bad wolf.

While its easy to explain this to her mother and Mickey she has to go into a very long winded explanation for Ianto, Pete and Donna to explain with out any confusion to how this probably happened to her.

While Melanie and Jenny seemed to think that the fact their mother and mother figure was arguably indestructible was awesome. She can't share their excitement and neither can Ianto because she knows and he knows what it means.

It means what the doctor had been afraid of during their time together, she would age he wouldn't. Now she was exactly in the same situation he was in.

She would watch him, melainie and her family grow old and die while she wouldn't.

On a positive note this means that she won't be leaving her adorable daughter Jenny to watch her mother grow old and die.

The doctor had once told when he had been telling her about Gallifrey once that children time lords when they reached physical maturity they stopped aging and that a body if not killed could last for about 600-1000 years ( I made this up).

When she had questioned him why he seemed to be about 900 and used 10 bodies he explained he didn't have the best track record when it came to making regenerations last and the fact that when he told her he was 900 hundred he hadn't been using earth years.

When she finally convinced him to tell her how old he was in earth years he had replied " Oh roughly about 1600 years" while rather awkwardly rubbing the back of his head with his left hand.

This meant she could spend longer with her daughter and not leave her to potentially spend hundreds of years alone.

Depending on the fact if she aged slower or not at all she could potentially be immortal or have a much longer life span than a regular human.

Her daughter Jenny from the age of two to five only seemed to be getting more amazingly and frighteningly more intelligent she quickly acquired a dozen more languages which she was completely fluent in writing and speaking.

Which only endeared Jenny to Jackie more because when Jackie went with Pete to parties that he had been invited by rich snobs (her words) she liked to take her granddaughter with her and show her off.

Jenny's abilities to do mathematics were as good as or probably even better when she had been infected with what the krillitain were drugging the children at the school with. Jenny had also joined a gymnastics club with Melanie when she was four years old.

She wouldn't be surprised to see if Jenny when she was a teenager develops pro gymnastic skills given how good she is with everything else.

Despite the craziness that comes with working at torchwood she's happy with how her life is.

Ianto's proposed which she said yes to, at first when they both began dating they had taken things rather slower and they both didn't want to ruin their friendship or the one that their daughters had with each other. Also the fact that they both had lost someone they loved made neither of them eager to rush into serious relationship.

They had taken things slowly fallen in love and gradually combined their respective children or their respective children had combined them into a family.

Her parents are happy and had children of their own actually when mentioning the word children Jackie only got pregnant once by Pete and gave birth to triplets two identical boys and one girl. Which everyone was shocked at their names were Tony, Tom and Sarah.

Her friends Donna, Mickey and Jake all have had pretty good lives of their own. Mickey and Jake had gotten together and got married apparently this planet earth has deemed gay marriages legal for the last hundred years.

Donna meets a fellow doctor a rather flirty one by the name of Owen Harper who she slaps a lot and ( It's a parallel universe it can happen besides I couldn't remember the name of the she got married to fake universe in the River Song episodes) they have a daughter called Samantha.

Despite the fact that Jenny is happy with having Ianto as a father figure and loves she knows that he isn't her real father and has reached the point at six years old that she wants to know everything about her biological father.

Rose over the years since Jenny was born had never mentioned the doctor to her daughter and neither had her parents or Mickey.

She had told Ianto about him when the daughter's had first started playing together and he had talked to her about Lisa and Donna naturally had to know everything she knew about him due to her pregnancy.

Despite the fact that her daughter has every right to know about him she find herself holding back she tells her " it's story for when you're older" her daughter does this incredibly cute pout that reminds her so much of the doctor the person who she has buried in back of her mind since the day Jenny was born then proceeds to run outside and play with her future step sister Melanie.

She finds herself remembering him all the great times they had together, all the feelings of friendship and love that she felt towards him the feelings that she buried for the last six years.

The doctor was gone from her life and was never going to know their daughter Jenny's so there was really no need to bring him up and tell her daughter that she could never meet him.

Oh how wrong she was the doctor did come back into her life and discovered that he had a daughter and that she had lied to him, and the life and family She had built with Ianto and Melanie would eventually come crashing down.


End file.
